


Reunion in Central Park

by dederants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Multi, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dederants/pseuds/dederants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to mind once I read a friend's reply to a post on Tumblr, and I decided to take a chance and type it up before I got lazy. May not be the best, but it took a lot out of me, and I personally think it's fairly decent. Hope you guys enjoy it :-D</p><p>Special thanks to nightbecomesme for the prompt!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunion in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind once I read a friend's reply to a post on Tumblr, and I decided to take a chance and type it up before I got lazy. May not be the best, but it took a lot out of me, and I personally think it's fairly decent. Hope you guys enjoy it :-D
> 
> Special thanks to nightbecomesme for the prompt!!!!

John is walking through a part of Central Park in NYC, when he sees a tall figure, slightly resembling Sherlock. He hesitates at first, but then gathers the courage to walk up to the man and get a good look at him by striking conversation.

As he gets closer, he notices that the man overwhelmingly resembles Sherlock, and his pace towards him quickens. The man, wearing heather grey sweatpants, a black, hooded zip-up over a white t-shirt, and black converse all-star sneakers, doesn't notice John walking towards him, for he's deep in thought, thinking of a case he'd seen on the news and making deductions on how to solve it. His eureka moment arrives, and he turns to run towards a woman, who is standing in line at a nearby Starbucks, yet his retreat would be short; John appears in front of him.

Sherlock stares into those sad eyes that he remembers as once lively whenever they went off to solve crimes together. How he hated to lie to--

BAM!

Sherlock held his face after falling to the ground. His hood fell from his head, revealing much shorter hair, no longer dark brown but vibrant ginger and still curly in spots.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled John, the words rushed out of his mouth in a hurried, desperate mumble. "I thought--we all thought you were DEAD, you BASTARD!"

John was so enraged that he didn't see a woman coming up behind him, having seen the commotion from a window at Starbucks nearby. When she realized who the victim, lying on the ground and holding his cheek, was, she gasped and ran over to him, her long, tan raincoat billowing behind her, her heels clicking hard agains the pavement. 

Briefly, she crouched down to check on Sherlock to make sure he was alright; then, in a quick movement, stood up and walked over to John, staring him down. 

"I'm sorry, but--"

SMACK! was the sound the woman's palm made against John's left cheek when she slapped him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SLAPPING PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!"

With anger draining from his body, remorse soon took over his face and mood, and as he held his own cheek, the woman pulled Sherlock off of the sidewalk, standing him up and keeping him steady. She gave John one last infuriated look before she turned her attention back to Sherlock.

The pair walked away, and John stood in that very spot for nearly five minutes or more, thinking about the events that just occurred. What if that was the wrong person? John thought to himself. But it has to be Sherlock; he looked just like him! He'd continue to have this argument with himself on the way back to the hotel where he was staying for the week.

As they walked away from the scene, the woman looked into Sherlock's face. "That was John?"

"Yes," replied Sherlock.

"He's shorter than I'd imagined."

Although it hurt his face to do so, Sherlock couldn't help but crack a slight grin of amusement. Good seeing you again, John, he thought. Good to see you're still alive and kicking.


End file.
